


Hello From the Other Side

by spazzgirl



Series: Romanogers CACWCD [8]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romanogers Captain America Civil War CountDown, cacwcd prompt 8 ghost, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes she could feel his presence, as if he wasn’t dead at all.  CACWCD Prompt 8: ghost. Sequel to "I'm Sorry for Everything That I've Done."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello From the Other Side

** Hello From the Other Side **

**Man look at me switching from angst to fluff and back to angst lol. It’s a terrible habit but I can’t help it!!**

**Anyways this is going to be a sequel to “I’m Sorry for Everything That I’ve Done,” and yes do expect angst here. I’m uploading this one a bit early because this week I’ll be super hectic, especially since one of my cousin’s is getting married this weekend.**

**Also, I will try to update “Dancing Flames” as I seemed to be neglecting it lately.**

**Like the prequel, Adele’s “Hello” was a big inspiration for this, so be sure to listen to it.**

**Summary:** _sometimes she could feel his presence, as if he wasn’t dead at all_

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**ENJOY!!**

_Prompt 8: ghost_

_Song used: Hello by Adele_

It’s been months since Steve died, and months since the Superhuman Registration Act ended, and Tony honored their leader by stopping it but also made it benefit to both super humans and non-super humans. Though while everyone managed to continue their lives, the Avengers couldn’t, more specifically a certain red head.

In her last act to honor her captain, she had managed to help Barnes and help him take up the mantle of becoming Captain America. Oh though while Sam was a bit upset, he knew that Steve would have wanted Bucky to become the next Captain America.

There were days that she’d lock herself in the old room that she and Steve had both shared. It was a private apartment in Brooklyn and they would stay there during the time they were secretly together. The apartment held too many fond memories for the spy and she always broke down each time she recalled them. She could remember how warm the cold empty home felt, during the time Steve was alive and she was ever truly happy.

Nat could recall memories of how they would take for hours about their past lives and how they made each other happy. How in love Steve was with her and how in love she was with her super soldier. She missed his warmth as he would wrap his strong arms around her waist as they drifted to a blissful sleep. Each time she entered the empty apartment, she could hear his voice, welcoming her home and his soft lips against hers.

It hurt so much to lose someone you love so much, and it hurts even more that they died because of you. Nat regretted the endless list of lies she held from Steve, despite them being good intentions, his death was on her hands, and no matter how many times Tony and Clint would tell her otherwise, she still blamed herself.

Her lies had cost her the life of a man who truly loved her.

“I miss you so much Steve,” she softly whispered into his pillow.

She was wrapped up in his old SSR shirt and boxers. His scent that lingered on his clothes, were the only thing that helped her to get through the day. Sometimes Nat thought about killing herself just so she could be with her captain, but knew that’s not what he would want her to do. She knew that Steve would want her to live for the both of them and be happy, but her happiness was gone, just like her heart.

Tears continued to stream down her face as painful memories came to surface.

_“Steveeeeee.”_

_“Yes Nat,” he grinned at her._

_“Come back to bed.”_

_He rolled his eyes, “As much as I’d love to, I need to go for a jog.”_

_“But you can exercise here in bed with me,” she smirked at his reaction._

_“Nat, I think we had enough hands on activity last night.”_

_“Hmm,” she sat up and stretched, she could hear him gulp as his shirt stretched with her body. Outlining her curves and supple breasts. “Come on soldier.”_

_“Tempting as it might sound,” Steve crawled onto the bed and looked at her, “I just might take the invitation,” he said hotly against her lips, “but not today,” he pecked her lips and quickly ran out of their room._

_“STEVEN GRANT ROGERS!” Nat threw a pillow as he closed the door. His laugh was heard through the closed door and she huffed in annoyance._

Through her tears, she heard a knock on the door. Quickly washing her face, Nat walked towards the door, but grabbed one of her guns. She didn’t know how someone managed to find her here, but she wasn’t going to hesitate to shoot them. As she placed a hand on the door, her gun poised ready to shoot.

“Who is it?”

“Nat, it’s me, Clint.”

Surprised that Clint knew about this apartment, the spy slowly opened the door and saw her old partner on the other side. Hawkeye spotted her and grinned. Sighing in relief, she opened the door, allowing her fellow Avenger to enter the apartment. Once the door was closed she looked at him in suspicion.

“How’d you know about this place?”

“Jesus Nat, just look at the place,” he shook his head as he saw the mess, he frowned once he got a good look at his friend, “god you look like shit.”

“Answer the question Clint.”

“When was the last time you ate Nat?”

She knew that she wasn’t going to get an answer from him. “A week ago.”

“Aw come on Nat,” he grabbed her wrist and they entered the kitchen. Finding a few things, Clint whipped her a sandwich as well as a small fruit salad. “Eat up Nat.”

She did what she was told and ate up all the food that was in front of her. The red head had no idea how hungry she was and Clint offered her another sandwich, and she graciously ate that too. Her emerald eyes spotted a brown package on the table.

“What’s that?”

Clint grabbed it and handed it to her. “It’s for you, a gift from Steve.”

“Is that how you knew about our apartment?”

He nodded, “He told me that if anything happened to him, to go to this address on the package and give it to you.” Nat slowly opened the package, “I’m sure whatever it is, it must be very important.”

Nat widened her eyes in surprised. She knew that the leather book she was holding, was a sketchbook she had bought for Steve a couple of years ago when they started dating. No matter how many times she tried peeking at it, Steve managed to play keep away, the spy gave up knowing that Steve would never let her see what was in the sketch book until he wanted her to.

Clint watched carefully as the red head began to open the sketchbook. The first picture was a sketch of her laughing, as she turned the pages, it was many sketches of her laughing or smiling, then it became sketches of the two together. His photographic memory was amazing, as some of the sketches were of them sleeping happily together, their small dates. Nat could feel the tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes, as she looked at the pictures, the sketches of her being truly happy.

She broke down as the next sketches were labeled as “Our Life Together.” One showed a sketch of Steve proposing, next was how’d they look like during their wedding, while the last sketch was about them starting a family, it was Steve sitting on a couch as he drew her and their fictional child, a boy. Despite the Red Room taking away her ability to have kids, she knew Steve still imagined a life of them having a child. She could imagine them having a boy, and he’d look exactly like his father but would have her emerald eyes.

Nat spotted a small quote on the side of the sketch:

_“Life is always full of what ifs. That’s why it’s always important to live life though the fullest. So the, what ifs don’t just stay as ifs but become reality.” – Steven Grant Rogers_

“You know, despite all that happened, he never really did stop loving you.” Clint spoke up.

Nat looked at him through teary eyes, “He told you about us?”

“Yeah, I mean each time I brought your name up, he’d get all fidgety, surprised the others didn’t pick it up either. In the end, I was the only one who really knew about you two.”

She stroked the sketch of their “family,” and felt herself starting to tear up again. It was a couple of hours since Clint had left and she kept looking at that last sketch. It was almost the sketch was an actually picture of them, and that it was a miracle that she had gotten pregnant and given birth to their imaginary child.

_“He’s beautiful isn’t he,” Steve whispered as their son was cradled in her arms._

_Nat looked at their son and then at her husband, “Well he does get his looks from his father.”_

_Steve blushed a bit, “Well at least we’ll know to keep him away from Tony.”_

_“Let’s just hope he doesn’t put our son in a musical.”_

_The super soldier chuckled as he shook his head, “You really aren’t letting that go, are you?”_

_“Nope, I mean you looked really good in that outfit.”_

_Steve smiled and placed a loving kiss on her forehead and did the same to their son._

_“Sweet dreams James Howard Rogers.”_

**END**

**IT’S MY HEADCANON THAT STEVE GIVES THEIR CHILD HOWARD’S NAMESAKE. I MEAN IT KIND OF MAKES SENSE TO ME!**

**KIND OF!!!!!**

**I seriously need to stop killing Steve in my fics =3=**


End file.
